Revenge
by Ashley Roman
Summary: Olivia Benson is not someone who will jeopardize others for her own safety. So when Lizzie is kidnapped by a rapist who walked, she does everything she can to get her back safely. Even if that means sacrificing herself.
1. Lizzie

"I'll take the rib eye steak with mashed potatoes," Elliot Stabler told the waitress, handing her his menu.

The waitress-Lucy, her nametag said-wrote that down on her notepad and glanced up at Olivia. "And you, miss?"

"I would like the house sal- you know what, I'm starving, can I have the same as him?" A little salad would not satisfy her appetite right now, and besides, she was over the whole only-eating-healthy thing.

"Trying to bulk up on muscle?" Elliot raised an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Just hungry," Olivia smirked.

Lucy watched the playful exchange with a smile. "Sure thing sweetie." She took Olivia's menu but stopped before she walked away. "It's refreshing to see a couple so in love."

The two looked at each other laughed.

"Oh no," Olivia said. "We're just friends."

Elliot nodded, still laughing. "No romance here."

When the lady walked away, Olivia took a sip of her drink and looked up at Elliot through her eyelashes. "Can you believe she thought we were together?"

Elliot's baby blue eyes stared at her. She was so god damn beautiful. His first wife, Kathy, had been pretty too, but nothing like Olivia. Olivia had a natural beauty to her. She had fluffy brunette hair with natural highlights, that always smelled like vanilla and something else he couldn't place. Her big, deep brown eyes were simply gorgeous. And she had the prettiest smile-wide, white, and happy. Elliot never got tired of looking at her. "No, I can't believe it." He finally said, even though it was a complete lie.

Olivia chattered about random things that came to her, lively and happy until their food came out. Elliot just nodded every now and again, staring at her

lips as she spoke instead. She didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't let on.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this looks great!" Olivia enthused as the waitress set down the eight ounce steak in front of her. "Thanks."<p>

Lucy placed Elliot's plate in front of him, and by the time he was getting ready to cut his first piece, Olivia already had her mouth full. He chuckled, looking at her for a second longer than necessary.

"What? I was hungry!" Olivia said defensively.

Elliot smiled and stuck a piece of his steak in his mouth. As he was chewing, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, without looking at the collar ID.

"Stabler."

Olivia got quiet and continued to eat as Elliot sat in silence, listening to whoever he was talking on the phone too. His face went from confused, to shocked, to completely pissed. Olivia wondered who it was and what they were saying to upset him that much.

"We have to go." Elliot told her, putting his hand over the mouth piece for a second. "Now."

"Why? Who is it?"

Elliot stood up, still on the phone. He ran to the front door of the restaurant, leaving a very confused Olivia behind. She pulled fifty dollars out of her purse and dropped it on the table, knowing whatever was up with Elliot was seriously bad. She ran after him as fast as she could in her three-inch heels.

"El! El." She said softly, grabbing his arm and getting in front of him, forcing him to stop walking. He wasn't on the phone anymore. "Talk to me. What happened? Who was that?"

Elliot ripped his arm from her grasp. He walked around her, stopping when he got to his car a few feet away. "Someone broke into my house and took Lizzie." His voice had such raw anger to it.

"Oh my God." Olivia whispered, standing still. She looked Elliot straight in the eye. "We'll get her back, El."

Elliot nodded solemnly and got into the car. Olivia did the same. They drove to Elliot's, Elliot silent, and Olivia thinking out loud about who could have taken Elliot's fourteen-year-old daughter.

* * *

><p>Eli, Dickie, Kathleen, and Maureen all ran out of the house in tears as soon as Elliot's car pulled into the driveway. Dickie was the only one who could coherently speak, so Elliot talked to him as Olivia comforted the rest. Five-year-old Eli immediately jumped into Olivia's arms, scared to death. Kathleen and Maureen hugged her, before stepping back and telling her what happened while they cried and shivered in the cold.<p>

"Dickie, tell me what happened. Start at the beginning." Elliot had his hand on his son's shoulder. They stood away from the others, next to the front porch steps.

"We were all watching a movie, and Eli was sleeping. We heard a noise from the kitchen- like someone was breaking in." Dickie gave his dad a scared look. "So Lizzie went to check on Eli while Maureen went to see what the noise was. The guy pushed Maureen and grabbed Lizzie from the hall. He-he had a gun." It was clear Dickie was shaken up.

A tear fell down Elliot's cheek. He balled his hands into fists.

"Dad, she's gonna be okay. She's strong. And… you're a cop. You'll get her back." Dickie said quietly, trying to comfort his obviously distraught father.

Elliot pulled his son into a manly hug. He knew Lizzie would be alright- she had to be.

**A/N:**

**This story is co-authored with me, and give a lil' get a lil'. I write the chapters, then she adds to it and edits. Both of us together = one very good story! Haha :)**

**Leave a review to make us write moreeee :)**


	2. The Letter

_1day later, Elliot's house_

the kids went to stay with their mother, Elliot thought it would be safer there. Only Elliot and Olivia remained. "E-El…? Do you want me to stay for a while you know, help clean up…" Olivia asked not looking him in the eyes, the pain was too much.

Elliot about to pass out from exertion finally spoke, "Su-re if you want."

She nodded, "El. She will be okay. You need to sleep, I'll clean up, I'll see if he left anything, but right now, you need to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Next day at work_

"Liv, El, my office, we need to talk." Captain said

Elliot had been completely unaware, probably why he did not protest; him and Olivia being thrown off the case, Olivia was just too tired to fight back, she was up all night searching for things to help find Lizzie. The two left, Elliot went to his house, Olivia hers; neither got much sleep. Olivia woke for the third time in an hour and a half, to a knock on the door. She assumed it was Elliot and got up to go let him in.

_No one._

She was confused now, she looked up and down the hallway and on the floor in front of her was an envelope. Once inside she opened it, and soon fell to the floor crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

_"Daddy? Why didn't you save me? Why weren't you here to help me!"_

_"Lizzie! I'm so sorry! None of this should have happened!"_

_"You were there for Kathleen when she got in trouble. Why not me? Don't you love me daddy?"_

_"Yes sweetie! I do love you! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!"_

_Lizzie kept getting farther and farther no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach her!_

"No!" Elliot screamed as he shot up from a cold sweat. "Lizzie!

He quickly hopped of bed and ran to the bathroom to change. He grabbed his badge, gun, phone, and keys and was soon out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Olivia's House_

"Lizzie!" she cried.

The tears falling from her face were instantly stopped by a knock on the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open it, I mean after what she found last time, no telling in what could be there this time. So she sat and another knock came with, "Liv! It's me open up!"

She somehow managed to get up and put the envelope away and walk to the door, while practically convulsing. As she opened the door and saw Elliot she began to feel sick.

"Hey! Liv! Sit down… are you okay?"

"Huh, yea- I'm fine." She lied. She was everything but fine.

Elliot let it rest. "Let me get you a blanket then, okay?"

She nodded.

"Couldn't sleep?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"N-no. You?"

"A little. Not really." 

"What do you need?" she asked still shaking.

"I just wanted to check in- ask if you wanted to come with me to the precinct. The bastard had to have made a mistake. And if we got tired we could go to the crib. Seeing you like this, I'm not so sure anymore." El said honestly 

"I'm coming El." She said, so set in what she was doing; just like always, there was no way in Hell Elliot was going to change her mind.

_Car Ride/ Precinct 16_

The whole car ride, every time Olivia looked at her partner, her mind flashed back to the envelope, and Lizzie.

"You alright Liv?

"I'm fine, still, nothing has happened since the last time you asked me that." She snapped back, "I-I'm sorry El, I-just haven't gotten much sleep."

He gave her a crooked smile and turned back to his paper work.

_Nothing. Nothing! The bastard left nothing! Not a print, not a hair! _Elliot thought to himself.

Elliot looked up from the file only to see Olivia sleep in her chair her head buried in the file. Seeing her so calm and peaceful made him smile. He walked up to her kissed her temple and whispered, "Good night Liv." Elliot however stayed up another few hours until it was 6:45, his body couldn't take it, he just slept, calm and quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What was the note? What did it say? Will Lizzie be okay? Please R&R, tell me if I should continue!**


	3. AN

WELL- I don't know where I'm going with this anymore, so suggestions, all are welcome- do you want me to continue? Well- its temporarily complete, until I get requests to continue.

Love Y'all


	4. The Switch

**This chapter was written especially for: LiviotStabensler and Elliotandoliviababies. They wanted me to write this, and I'm on vacation in 2 days, so, this is for you two! **

Olivia decided to stay home today, she didn't feel well, she hadn't since she saw what was in the envelope. She sat at home, curled up in a ball on her sofa watching TV. No matter hard she tried she couldn't get her mind off Lizzie_._ Olivia thought to herself. She sat up, moved a few magazines from the coffee table, sat and stared at the envelope for a minute, then picked it up and read it over one last time.

_I hope you remember me Olivia. I took Lizzie, picture to prove it. You want her back alive? Thought so, here is what you will do:_

_You will take a little 'vacation'; tell Don that you need a few weeks to clear your head._

_You will come to this address alone, or I WILL kill her._

_Tisdel Pier, pier 17_

_If you do as you're told, I will return Lizzie to her father- alive, not raped._

_A picture is worth a thousand words, Olivia._

At the bottom of the note, there was a picture of Lizzie, beaten, broken, alone… afraid. She was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, tears, tears all over her clothes, slits on her wrists, gashes on her legs, and restraint burns, that you could see from under the restraints.

_I have to help her! Elliot would never let me go. _She nodded to herself; she knew what she had to do. She sighed as she made her way to her bed; she wanted rest before she left.

Elliot had been sent home because he kept picking fights with people, mostly Don. He hadn't filed a police report for Lizzie going missing, he didn't want people digging into his divorce, no one knew. This was the first time, he didn't know what to do, it was his baby girl. He too lay on his couch watching TV, or well, not watching really. He laid there staring into space, until finally he fell asleep.

**Next Day 9:27 AM**

Olivia woke up for the 12th time that night. _So much for rest._ She let out a sigh, grabbed the letter and headed out the door. She drove herself to the precinct, somehow managing not to cry.

"C-captain" she said with a sigh.

"Yea Liv, what's up?"

"I, I uh… need a few weeks off…" her voice broke at the end, "To clear my head."

"Case bothering you?"

"N-no, it's personal"

"You want to talk about it?" he asked with concern

"No, I'm fine cap, just need a breather, that's all." She said with a fake smile

"Okay, see you in a few weeks." She nodded and left.

Olivia managed to make it to her car before tears began to fill her eyes. She took a deep breath and was off again. It was a torturous 35 minute drive to Tisdel Pier. Tisdel Pier had been abandoned for almost six and a half years. She sat outside the entrance for a moment; still fighting her tears, and drove on. She made it to pier 17 a few minutes later. She took a few deep breaths before her phone rang. Elliot.

"Uh, hey El." She said, clearing her throat.

"Hey Liv, you feeling okay? Cap. Said you took a few weeks off."

"I'm fine El." She answered quickly.

"Sure you are Liv… sure." His replied, voice dripping with sarcasm and doubt.

"I am."

"Promise?" he said, knowing she probably would lie, and he really didn't care though. 

"Promise." She said just above a whisper. "I have to go El."

With that she hung up the phone stood up and whispered to herself. "Ilove you El_."_

"Hello?" she said quietly, she cleared her throat and tried again, only louder. "Hello?"  
>"Hello." A familiar voice said with a chuckle. Olivia slowly turned around.<p>

"Alexander Morrison." Olivia spat, not at all surprised. Alexander Morrison, Alex as he's known 'underground', was tried for the kidnapping, rape, and murder of four little girls, and two older women, and walked. He had sworn his revenge on the NYPD, Olivia and Elliot specifically.

"Let her go." She demanded.

"Now, Livvie. You know I can't just- let her go." He chuckled.

"I'm here- you have me, give Elliot his daughter back."

The man pondered the thought for a moment, "Okay, I am true to my word, I will gave the prick back to her dad."

"I'm coming to! I want to make sure Lizzie gets to Elliot." 

"Very well." He agreed. "Get in my car, now."

She did as she was told, and a few minutes later, Alex walked out, Lizzie in his arms. He put the girl in the back seat and put his arm up to block Olivia, who was trying to get to the unconscious girl.

"I want to make sure she has a pulse."

"She does." Olivia shot him daggered eyes, he complied. She nodded, it was there, faint, but there.

The drove the perilous hour and a half drive to Elliot's apartment. Olivia generally stared out the passenger side window, and on occasion would turn and check Lizzie's pulse. About five minutes away from Elliot's apartment Olivia stared out the window, letting one lone tear fall, her thoughts were interrupted by a hand running up her upper thigh.

"F***ing pervert!" Olivia shouted as she punched his face.

His foot slammed on he breaks and his hand darted for Olivia's neck and pinned her to the locked door.

"Your mine-"he spat shortly. He continued to drive until they reached Elliot's. "Stay here." He said as he picked up the unconscious girl and locked the door.

The man inched his way up the stairs to Elliot's front door, and carefully placed the girl on the ground and left.

"You can't just leave her there!" Olivia yelled.

"Shut up bitch." He spat as he picked up a rock and threw it at a window. The two drove away.

_Inside Elliot's apartment_

_What the Hell?_ He thought as he woke from his light slumber to see what happened.

"Lizzie!" he shouted as he bent down on the ground, scooped her up in his arms, and ran, as fast as he could without falling, to his car. He gently placed Lizzie in the passenger side, buckled the belt, and ran to his side and started the car.

He pulled into the emergency parking lot at Mercy Hospital, scooped up his little girl, and ran in. Doctors immediately engulfed the two and tor Lizzie away from Elliot and put her on the stretcher to wheel her away to her room. Elliot was forced to wait anxiously outside the room. He tried to call Olivia, but she didn't pick up.

"Mr. Staber?" a nurse who's nametag read, 'Melissa Jacobs asked

"Yes, is she okay?" He said, not caring if he was crying, that was his baby girl in there, hurt, hooked up to all those machines, and God knows what happened to her.

"She was beat up pretty bad; she said something through her screams about 'them having Olivia' does that mean anything to you? We have her in a medically induced coma; she should make it if there aren't any complications like infection. She will be in extreme pain when she wakes up. You may see her if you'd like."

Elliot just stared into space- two of the people he cared most about were hurt. Lizzie yes, she _should _be okay- was still here, still hurt. Olivia the love of his life was gone- taken by the same man that put Lizzie in the hospital in two days! What if he's raping her! This was all too much for him to take in.

"Sir? You look a little pale, let me get you some water, please sit down." Elliot fumbled back into the chair still lost in his thoughts. 

**I'm going on vacation for a week, then school starts, I will REALLY try my hardest to upload**


	5. Sneak peak

**Elliot POV**

I barley had time to process this before the doctor was called in.

"Code Blue! Need a crash cart in here!" The world turned to slow motion and began spinning as I heard a long steady note of Lizzie's heart monitor.


	6. REM

**Yea, I felt like torturing y'all, so I uploaded the sneak peak (chapter B4) so- here it is the rest of the chapter. **

**Elliot POV**

I barely had time to process this before the doctor was called in.

"Code Blue! Need a crash cart in here!" The world turned to slow motion and began spinning as I heard a long steady note of Lizzie's heart monitor.

"Clear!" I heard muffled by silence, "Push 3 mils of epinephrine! Clear! Up it to 13 V.! Clear!"

_Beep… Beep… Beep…  
><em>  
>The world returned to its standard speed, I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I held as I rushed into the room.<p>

"Sr. you need to wait outside! She can't have visitors, she still hasn't been stabilized." The nurse told me.

"Let me talk to my little girl!" I shouted, making my way through the line of nurses, to see Lizzie. Lizzie was taking short, non-frequent breaths; her whole body was what seemed to be pure white… I'm going to get this sick bastard if it's the last thing I do. I made myself a promise, one I couldn't break.

I ran up and put my hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I will get him Lizzie… I promise." I whispered into my daughter's ear. As I got up to leave the room, at the nurse's request, I noticed a lone tear traveling down Lizzie's cheek. I went to wipe it away, only to have the nurse pull me out of the room before I had a chance.

"Do you know what R.E.M. is doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, rapid eye movement, it happens when someone's dreaming, why?"

"What do you think she's dreaming about…?"

**Lizzie's Dream  
><strong> 

_"Let her go." She demanded._

_"Now, Livvie. You know I can't just- let her go." He chuckled._

_"I'm here- you have me, give Elliot his daughter back."_

_The man pondered the thought for a moment, "Okay, I am true to my word, I will gave the prick back to her dad."_

_"I'm coming to! I want to make sure Lizzie gets to Elliot."_

_"Very well." He agreed. "Get in my car, now."_

_She did as she was told, and a few minutes later, the man walked out, me in his arms. He put me in the back seat and put his arm up to block the woman, who was trying to get to me._

_"I want to make sure she has a pulse."_

_"She does." Olivia shot him daggered eyes, he complied. She nodded, it was there, faint, but there._

_They drove the perilous hour and a half drive to Elliot's apartment. She generally stared out the passenger side window, and on occasion would turn and check my pulse. About five minutes away from Elliot's apartment the woman stared out the window, letting one lone tear fall, her thoughts were interrupted by a hand running up her upper thigh._

_"F***ing pervert!" the woman shouted as she punched his face._

_His foot slammed on the breaks and his hand darted for her neck and pinned her to the locked door._

_"Your mine-"he spat shortly. He continued to drive until they reached Elliot's. "Stay here."_

_My eyes were shut, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I prayed for them to open, __they remained shut. I could hear, he never said the woman's name, but it was familiar, I knew it from somewhere. Olivia. The man had Olivia! I could only imagine what he could be doing to her…_

_"Let's go!" he said smacking her across her face. He bound her hands, her legs- hands tied above her head, Olivia, lost in her sobs. The man opened his pocket knife and trailed it down her chest, in between her breasts, her shirt ripping in the process. Olivia pleading with the man, screaming for him to stop as he kissed her stomach and began to make his way towards her lips, stopping at her breast for a moment and continuing upward. The man let out a deep moan as his lips met hers, Olivia only cried harder._

_"Please don't…. Please…. Stop…." She said in between her sobs._

_"Now why should I do that…?" The man whispered in her ear._

_**Well, there you go! CONGRATZ **__**Once AGAIN SILVRBLADE! HAHA 3 U 7 DAYS ;)**_


	7. Scars

**Okay, I know, I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a long time. But school started, surprisingly no homework, but I'm up at like 5:30 every morning, then after school I have cross country until 5:00 And by that time, I just want to go home and sleep, If I'm lucky… I feel like I haven't in weeks, and starting like 3 clubs, then I have basketball, then softball, sorry- y'all don't need to hear my schedule .. But I will make sure to give you all updates, just as often as I can! This is kind of filler, but I figured y'all would rather have filler than nothing, and not to mention, you have to have them sooner or later, so I'll shut up, here you go!  
><strong> 

**Elliot POV**

Lizzie was finally stabilized and able to have visitors. I sat by her side, holding her hand, never once letting go through the night, my eyes watching hers move rapidly beneath her lids. I wondered what she would be dreaming about; I just prayed it wasn't a nightmare. Though, the other half of my mind was still on Olivia. I didn't know what to do, I had to stay with Lizzie, but I had to find Olivia. Though I missed her, was scared, worried, in love with her, I was mad at her. Why the hell did she go with him! What the hell made her go! Who? I have to find Olivia! I can't lose her, and Lizzie is here, with doctors, safe. I kissed her forehead and stood up and left.

It broke my heart as I got in my car to leave the hospital and head towards Olivia's apartment. I remained parked outside her complex before opening my car door, fingering the spare key to her apartment in my pocket. I took a deep breath as I began my torturous path up the three flights of stairs to Olivia's floor. I stood there for a moment, wondering if it would be _entirely _inappropriate to enter her apartment without permission, but under the circumstances, I doubt she will mind. With that, I opened the door.

**Olivia POV**

it had now been two days, I think. I wondered if anyone knew I was missing, I thought of Elliot, of Lizzie. Was she okay, she barely had a pulse, did she die, she couldn't have, and Elliot wouldn't let her? I knew Elliot would be mad at me; recently, it seems everything I do pisses him off. I kept my mind on everything but the inevitable fact, no one wants me, no one is looking, and I will be here, forever. I will only be able to fight him off so many more times before he raped me. And I knew that. The thought sickened me, or was that the fact that the bastard hadn't fed me the whole time I was here? I had been tied up ever since we got back, he tried to rape me when we got back, but somehow I gathered the strength to fight him off. I haven't seen him since.

**Hospital**

Dr. Harris, following Elliot's demands, monitored Lizzie's condition far more than he normally would, he had watched with an eagle's eye, all of the people who visited Lizzie. Dr. Harris walked into Lizzie's hospital room, to see her arm laying limp over the edge of the bed. He gently picked up her hand and placed it once again, next to her body, stopping for a moment, to look once more to get a clear look at her wrist. Scars. Some look as new as only a few days old.

**Well, It's not too long, I hope it's good, not a lot of dialogue. Sorry, that is my favorite part, but no opportunities for it came up, then next one I hope will be a lot less 'filler'.** **This is for LawandOrderSVUismylife. **


	8. A guest

**I'm sorry that it has been a while since an update, but I have just been super busy. I have been dealing with personal issues, and they almost got the best of me on many occasions. Not to mention- I'm fresh meat in high school. It can get hectic and stressful, to say the least. I know that I am not the only person going through hard times. I love you sis.**

**Olivia POV**

"Please… Please stop! Please!" I sobbed as the man sucked my breast in his mouth, I cried harder. "Please! Why are you doing this?" I don't know why I asked that! It's not like he would answer me! In one last attempt I chocked out one last plead. "Please! You haven't done anything that can't be forgotten!" a total lie.

He pulled back, as I let out a brief sigh and caught my breathe.

"Now that simply won't do. Now will it." He chuckled. "Now, don't go anywhere… I will be back soon, with a guest." With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

_God damnnit Olivia! You knew it would be Alexander! Why did you go without backup! Idiot! What the hell were you thinking! Elliot is going to kill you! Not to mention Captain!_ I cursed myself many more times before dusk turned to darkness. The man had yet to return, I began wondering who the 'guest' could be. _Lizzie, no. Dickie, no. Kathleen, no. Maureen, no. The only one… Elliot._ I began sobbing, I knew it would be Elliot; Alexander knew Elliot would sooner die than see me in pain, and he knew _damn_ well that I would sooner do anything he wants than see Elliot get hurt. Either way; something has to give.

**I know, kill me later! I'm sorry it is so short! I will try to update soon, but have a huge project coming up, so I don't know when, and I'm starting to work (this will be interesting). SO, I will update every chance I get!**


	9. Let The Chess Game Begin

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for ages! *Inset excuses here* my life has been pretty hectic, haven't been too well... Anyway, writing away my sorrows and self-pity sooo BASTA here is my next chapter to my story!

**Elliot POV**

I was encompassed by the scrambling of nurses as I signed the release papers for Lizzie. The sheer anarchy of the nurses behind the counter fiddling with the paperwork made it seem nearly impossible for this hospital to still be standing!

"Sign here please Mr. Stabler." The head nurse said as she motioned her finger at a line on the paper. I smiled, familiar with hospital release forms, and shrugged off her instruction.

"Here you go." I said returning the pen and paper to the woman. I held my hand out for Lizzie but instead of accepting the gesture she let her hands by her side and looked at the floor.

"Mr. Stabler!" a voice shouted from behind me, "I need to inform you of something we discovered." The voice grew nearer as I turned to recognize the face. Doctor Harris.

"What's up?"

"Can I please talk to you a for a moment over here?" He motioned away from the nurses' station and asked the head nurse, Janise, to watch Lizzie while we talked.

"Mr. Stabler-"

"Elliot, please."

"Elliot. While you're daughter was in my care, I noticed something." I looked perplexed as he further explained the scars he had seen on Lizzie's wrists.  
>"Are you suggesting my daughter harms herself?" I asked harsher than I intended.<p>

"I believe it is something to look for," he offered, "does she talk to anyone? I mean, casually even."

I thought it over, "My coworker." I couldn't venture to further describe her. _Olivia… why did you do this?! Why didn't you tell me…? I love you… I would have gone with you... Olivia please be alright..._ "I will look out for it. Right now we need to leave." I could tell he picked up on my reluctance to talk. I was fighting back tears as I walked to get Lizzie.

**Captain POV**

The utter disarray of my mind, flushed with memories of Olivia. _Olivia.. God damn it! Everything I have done for you, everything Elliot has done, as much as we care about you! You should know we would do anything to help you! Caleb Alexander… you filthy son of a bitch.. I will kill you if it is the last thing I do._

"Hey Cap!" I heard a voice shout from the bull pen. "Cap, we got a lead. One of the people in El's neighborhood said they say a blue 1967 Mercury Cougar, first 4 digits of the license plate number are: 48Y7." Fin finished off as I walked to the white board to review the current evidence.

"Anything else, Fin?" 

"Yeah, Cap.." he hesitated, "They said they saw a man, about 6 foot carrying a gilr who resembled Lizzie to Elliot's door. They saw Caleb drop Lizzie off and _leave_ her and did nothing!"

I nodded and walked into my office again.

**Olivia POV**

Tears seemed to ebb and curiosity came to rise; though I had nearly accepted the fact that no one was looking for me, I still dreamed of rescue.

I had been here for maybe two weeks, he hasn't been here for days. The burns on my wrists were now a numb pain, the cuts on my body were just the same, the nightly freeze was all I focused on now. Staying alive.

Crying, I see a light shine in the darkness outside the window, light, however daily, seemed so foreign, so alien. It swiveled right to left, then back again, almost as if teasingly antagonizing you. At last the light subsided estranging my hope for rescue. Once again, I was alone.

**Caleb POV**

_Look at them, hugging, talking, smiling, little quick to assume safety isn't it Stabler. I wonder what Benson would say right now, 'Let's go home Lizzie, you're safe now.' Ha. Please, you're only as safe as long as your ignorance is blooming._

"Let's have a little fun." A mere whisper.

I couldn't help but laugh at their careless rapture. _How could you think you're safe? Please, you're simply pawns in my game of chess._

"Time to put the horsemen into play." I signaled at my accomplices.


	10. Regency

**Maybe if I don't acknowledge that it has been ages since I've updated they won't notice…. Seriously though, I'm sorry guys, I know I suck. I hope I'm still good at this type of writing; I've been doing more poetry as of late. Forgive me, lovelies? :D**

**Elliot POV**

"So, Stabler, how is little Lizzie doing?" _That voice._ "Well, I trust." _That laugh._ I whipped my head around and my body was flushed with hate.

"You _bastard_!" I shouted as I lunged at him—cut short by the barrel of his twelve gauge.

. "Don't you get smart with me, Stabler." Caleb had this is grin on his face, "I don't think Liv would like what that would cause."

_This bastard. How could he have the nerve to come here and bring up not only Lizzie but Olivia, I know he is sick but I just can't believe it. God, what am I going to do? I don't know what to do… _

"Caleb, you know you won't get away with anything that you're doing," I don't know why I said that, I know he doesn't care, but the words just oozed out, "you can take Lizzie, and you can take Olivia, hell, you can even take me… but what is that going to do?"

"Shut up before I put this barrel in your mouth." I told him to do it, that he'd be doing us both a favor. By killing me he'd just get himself more time in prison. "No thanks, I've got something better in mind. Walk. Now."

**Olivia POV**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, _what happened? _I must have cried myself to sleep, its night now. I could barely see the ends of my feet, _why the hell is it so dark in here? Wait, where is Caleb? He's been gone for a long time… _An engine. They're parking… I suddenly started to feel nauseous; I have been feeling sick for quite some time, Caleb—such a "gentleman", cleaned up my vomit so I wasn't lying in it, at least. _Oh god,_ they're coming downstairs. It doesn't sound like Caleb though; it's more than one person. "Help! Someone help! I'm down here!" Nothing. There was a sudden flash of light in the room as they opened up the door; there were three men, none of whom were coming to save me.

"Shut up, Bitch." He made his way to me and slapped me across the face. "Caleb is bringing in his 'special guest'".

And so he did. And there he was: Elliot, with a gun to his head, bleeding and pale faced—looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

**Elliot POV**

_She was so broken. I don't even think she knows that she's broke. God, I love her and I can't save her._

**Caleb POV**

_Awe, how adorable, a little reunion. The pain, it's so great, now it's time for the real fun._

"Long time no see, huh? Sorry I was gone so long Liv, how about a little welcome back treat?" God I was so hungry. "Maybe a little midnight munchies?"

"Please don't make me..." Just a whisper came from her pathetic mouth. _She's gonna fight it. _"Cuff Stabler to the pipe and come spread her legs."

**Olivia POV**

I felt his minion's grimy hand wrap around my ankles and force them apart, despite my greatest efforts to out due him. As Caleb slithered between my legs I could hear Elliot screaming in the background, I just wish he would stop, he can't stop anything anyway. No one can.

I felt his tongue roll over me and his teeth mark my lips as he slid his fingers inside—the same as always. He remained doing this until I was bleeding, shaking, and once again in tears. He removed his forked tongue from me and latched himself on to my breasts until he was satisfied.

He winked at me, "We're going to try something new, Elliot, and you get to choose how it plays out." Elliot was yelling obscenities and I curled myself in to a ball and tired my best to hide my shame. "One of us four, or more than one, is going to fuck her until the sun comes up."

Elliot collapsed to the floor.

"El," I'm surprised he heard me, my voice was almost nonexistent, "please, just don't let them do it anymore." And he didn't.

Caleb uncuffed him and led him over to me and threw him down on top of me—Elliot apologized. I didn't say anything, what the hell was I supposed to say, I just gave him permission to rape me. "Come on, Liv. We've gotta do it or they will." I rolled over. "Just think about a few months ago and pretend we're back at the hotel in Queens." _The Regency, that's what it was called. Just think about that night, Olivia._ He began to take his boxers off and slid himself in to me.

**Okay so it's not long but it's not short… I hope you guys liked it, R & R please; I'll do my best to write more since I'm not doing a sport at the moment. Why is Liv throwing up? What happened that night in Queens? Stay tuned! **


End file.
